parce que c'est nous
by stefany-01
Summary: une détonation, une blessure, un choix, une certitude !


**Serie : Stargate SG-1**

**Genre : Ship J/S**

**Résumé : il existe parfois des certitudes**

**Notes : la serie ne m'appartient pas ni les personnages, seules mes larmes car cette serie me manque.**

On pouvait entendre les détonations au loin, même les sentir en tout cas les projectiles eux ils frôlaient SG1.

Teal'c et Daniel étaient entrain de composer les coordonnées de la maison, le colonel et Carter s'employaient à les couvrir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tout en se rapprochant de la porte.

La vague bleue est enfin là.

Une bouffée d'oxygène arriva dans les poumons de Jack et un éclat d'espoir scintilla au même moment dans les yeux de Sam.

« Allez-y ! nous sommes juste derrière vous ! »

_PUIS PLUS RIEN, LE NOIR A FAIT PLACE_

L'onde de choc l'assomme, l'éblouie, l'assourdit.

O'neill et Carter venaient d'être touchés par des chasseurs.

Il met quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, son mode soldat à nouveau opérationnel, LA chercher est son premier réflexe.

« Carter ? Major ? »

comme un scanner son regard fouillé moindre détails, bon sang où était-elle ?

« Carter ? »

il entend un râle au loin et pince immédiatement ses lèvres, non pas ça... elle était touchée.

Il se jeta sur elle, puis tira son corps à l'aide de son sac pour les mettre en sûreté derrière un rocher.

« Carter ouvrez les yeux ! »

« arrrrrhhhhh » son cri était tellement douloureux à entendre

« Je suis la, on est pas loin de la porte, elle est toujours active, me faut votre aide là »

Il l'examina pendant qu'il essayait de la maintenir consciente, c'est mauvais, son abdomen était touché.

« Sam, vous m'entendez ? »

« colonel...j'ai mal, je ne peux pas …. »

« je sais Carter, je sais mais nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps » il compressait au mieux sa plaie.

« AIE ! no... non ! Stop ! » des larmes de douleurs remplissaient ses joues

« excusez-moi, mon dieu Sam, pardon mais je suis obligé. »

« Laissez, PARTEZ ! On n'y arrivera pas. »

« Pardon?! Allez un petit effort Carter...c'est un ordre soldat. »

« Jack...ça ne sert à rien ».

« Ah Non non …. vous allez pas commencer hein ! »

« c'est si difficile... »

Une larme non plus de douleur commençait à rouler sur sa joue.

Jack pris son corps et l'amena entre ses jambes, le dos de carter était maintenant appuyé sur le torse de Jack, il était hors de question de la lâcher.

« Colonel ! » Elle le suppliait presque.

« Attendez je réfléchis Carter, je réfléchis » - il regarde la porte – « y a max 25m » dit-il en la serrant encore plus fermement dans ses bras.

« il faut me laisser maintenant jack, les chasseurs » pris une pause pour trouver la force de continuer à parler ... « ca sera votre dernière chance de pouvoir... »

il ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase

« Attendez ! »

« Jack, il faut me laisser »

« Attendez ». ( ce n'était plus qu'un murmure)

« S'il vous plait ….. »

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! » ( il avait presque hurlait ) « et c'est ta faute ! »

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle approche sa main de sa joue pour lui montrer qu'elle l'autoriser à partir

« Jack... »

« Y a pas de Jack ou autre , maintenant vous vous concentrez à survivre ok ! Oui c 'est mauvais ou j'ai peur sam mais on y arrivera car on a pas le choix, c'est nous sam »

_PLUS RIEN A NOUVEAU_

Bruits de Bips -

Elle sentait de la chaleur, mais comment ? , mon dieu qu'elle etait bien, elle respirait.

Il la voit remuer, enfin se dit-il, ne voulant pas alerter le personnel soignant, pas encore, avoir juste un moment rien qu'a eux.

Elle etait sauvée Fraiser à du lui répéter à plusieurs reprise pour qu'il commence à intégrer l'information mais impossible de lui faire quitter son chevet, seul son réveil pouvait le convaincre.

« Hey marmotte... »

il s'approche si délicatement presque de peur que ça lui provoque de la douleur.

« Non, ne vous agitez pas, tout va bien, nous sommes à la maison, seulement du calme Sam »

elle le regardait si profondément, tellement de questions, de sentiments, de sensations.

Habituellement il aurait tourner les talons et ignorer pour leur bien mutuel ce regard qui exprimait l'interdit, plus maintenant, il lui rendait avec encore plus d'intensité, une intensité à la hauteur de sa peur de la perdre. Pas besoin de mots...ils savaient.

Il s'autorisa à se rapprocher d'elle, elle était en demande de Ce contact et il y répondit en posant sa main sur sa douce joue tout en la fixant et finit par prononcer c'est quelques mots :

« parce que c'est nous »

merci pour la lecture.


End file.
